


For me, for you

by Airy (hn209486)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: DA:I romance arc spoilers, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hn209486/pseuds/Airy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As seen after here lies the abyss, as Dorian deals with one of his fears-the idea of losing the one man that he has finally began to be able to care for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For me, for you

“Twice now, I’ve thought you dead.”

Luthian didn’t need to squint hard to tell the other man was shaken. Upset. Books were scattered around him in a cluttered mess, the shelf half empty by Dorian’s shaking hands, and his lips were pressed together tightly. To the appearances of others, the usually stoic man was all but ready to burst, and Luthian—who knew him better than most in this building or across the lands—knew just how fragile, and likely scared he was feeling right now. 

“You know I never mean to leave you, Dori—“ 

Another book clattered to the ground, “It’s not about what you mean to do though, is it?” There was a slight ring of anger to his voice that the elven man hadn’t expected. The Tevinter now looked at him with fire in his eyes, and Luthian could tell that a simple apology wasn’t going to cut it this time. 

“First, when you barely even knew that you mattered to me! Lost when you sacrificed yourself for us all, to be forgotten in some damned snow bank! Humiliating, really! The great herald of Andraste, lost because of a damn snow slide, and all the people under ground were in tears over it.”

“Except for you.” Luthian’s voice was quiet, and the inquisitor looked away, avoiding the eyes of the curious bystanders, listening in on the hushed argument between the couple. 

“Except for me, because what reason did I have to cry then? But now, now. You go falling again, throw me through the fade, and I think you aren’t coming after me! I think I’ve really lost you. The first person that’s ever meant anything to me—the first person I’ve ever lo—“ 

The dark haired man’s breath turned shaky, and he gripped the spine of a book tightly. Only then did Luthian take the chance to step forward, placing one hand gently on the others. Dorian continued to avoid his eyes. 

“I don’t know if I can forgive you for that feeling,” For all the times the other man tried to be strong, tried to be solid and sarcastic and the jokester, Luthian knew that a lot of it was an act. The shield Dorian had put up was so high that even he had trouble climbing them sometimes, and this was no different. 

“Don’t forgive me, then.” The words pained the Lavellan to whisper, but they were the right words. New to this he was. Dorian was undeniably his first, but he was also undeniably someone that he… that he…

“As if I couldn—“

“But only do so after you know I love you too.” 

Silence. Silence used to scare Luthian. Like everything used to scare Luthian. The world always seemed to big for him as he tried to fill his sisters formidable footsteps, and now—now—everything was changing. This silence wasn’t the type he filled with immature remarks and snide comments anymore. He was no longer the young, dislikable elf he had once been, but he was still the elf that Dorian had something, inexplicably, fallen for. 

Who now looked at him with eyes that could have burned a whole through him. 

“I won’t make you promise not to leave me, Luthian, but I need to know that you know—“ 

“I know.” 

The people watching would have something to gossip about as Luthian leaned in, not caring for appearances anymore. They had only ever kissed in the quiet of his bedroom, and only ever danced on a deserted balcony, but here he pressed his lips against Dorian’s to seal some wordless vow that passed between them. Because this usually snarky man with shields higher than the walls of Skyhold could be vulnerable as well, and it made the inquisitor love him even more. 

Dorian proved to be the first to pull back, tugging his hand free and turning back to the book shelf to pull another text free, “…Aren’t you supposed to be keeping this place running? Begone—and try not to die, I would notice you were gone.” 

Luthian couldn’t help smiling then.


End file.
